the journey with no end
by skoolreject57
Summary: a boy is on a journey to find his mother from an evil sorcerous but finds secrets on the way


Synopsis  
  
There once was a beautiful princess named Hotensia. She was one of the most beautiful princesses in the village of Kardium. She had long, beautiful, golden, curly hair and brown eyes with a perfect smile. She loved to read and write. She especially loved the animals around her.  
Out of jealousy an evil sorceress named Garnardest turned her into an ugly looking creature called a wartenspinc. Garnardest let her free in the forest of Casdidium as a wartenspinc, and the towns people never heard of her again.  
  
CHAPTER I  
" Arnezuel are you coming to eat your supper?"  
" Coming mom", said Arnezuel. Arnezuel had short black hair and beautiful bluish-green eyes and loved mythical creatures like elves and especially dragons. He was a very intelligent young boy, about 14, but he always had his head in the clouds.  
" Ma, do I have to eat this?", he cried as he sat down at the table and looked at his food. " It looks like pig brains and blood.' " Now STOP playing with your food. It is called goulash and it is beef, noodles, and sauce. Now eat!", replied his mother.  
As they started to eat supper they got into a conversation. " Your father will be coming back from Larneta in a couple of weeks", said Arnezuels mother. " I hope he comes back soon. I want to tell him about all of the stuff that I have read about elves and dragons and other cool stuff", Arnezuel replied. " I don't want to hear any of that rubbish at the table", snapped his mother. Arnezuel's mother didn't like any sorts of creatures at all. " Hurry up and finish. We should be careful you know. The war is still going on and we could be in it any day now".  
As Arnezuels mother said that she heard a scream outside. When she went to look she cried out, " Arnezuel, go to the cupboard under the floor. HURRY!!! The Snarkles are coming! " But what about you mom?", Arnezuel said.  
"Don't worry I'll be fine", she replied.  
As he went into the cupboard the door slammed open and the Snarkles took Arnezuel's mother. He felt like screaming really loud, but there wasn't a chance he wouldn't get caught if he did.  
An hour passed. He went up to see what went on. He was so scared yet mad at the same time. He decided, he wanted to find his mother and bring her back. And so his journey began.  
  
CHAPTER II " Ha, I will rule with my Snarkle army, and with princess Hotensia gone, no one will have a chance against me!", Garnardest said as she walked to pet her snake. " I will be queen of Kardium!! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
As the door to her room slammed open, five Snarkles walked in. " Hugdutha gram seducta.", said one of the Snarkles in its own language. " Talk in English bobble head", said Garnardest.  
" We got a woman here. What should we do with her?" " Put her in the dungeon you monkey butt and don't annoy me", said Garnardest.  
And so they did. ************************************************************************  
" I can't wait to find my mom. I will get back at those things called Snarkles", Arnezuel said even though he didn't know what they looked like. " I will go find her, where ever I can look and go. I will try and find her. He went into his room and packed whatever he needed. He went into his father's room and took his bow and arrow. He then started on his journey.  
He walked and walked and walked. He got a little tired and hungry, so he looked in his bag. "Ooh no", he said, " I forgot to pack food! What am I supposed to eat now?"  
" I know what you can eat", said a high voice. " There are some good berries to eat in here". A frog jumped out of some bushes and went straight to Arnezuel. " Wow", said Arnezuel, " You can talk? I've never seen a frog talk before."  
"Well if you are hungry, there are good berries and fruit in this forest.  
"What is your name? My name is Arnezuel ", he said. " My name is Frobuster", said the frog. " What are you doing out here?", Frobuster said.  
"I'm going to get my mom back from creatures called Snarkles".  
As Arnezuel said that, Frobuster backed away in fear.  
" Snarkles are very strong and scary looking. They have sharp teeth, and snorkel noses, pointy ears, warts, claws for hands and feet, and they wear long black cloaks. They scare me", Frobuster replied.  
"Well", said Arnezuel, " I'm going to get my mother back from them because they took her. I will do anything to get her back".  
" You sure are brave Arnezuel", said Frobuster. " Well, lets eat and I will go on your adventure with you. I will help you on the way. I know a lot of things that will help you. Now, where exactly are you going?"  
" Well, I don't know. I'm just looking around. Do you have any ideas?" , Arnezuel said.  
" Yep! We have to go to the evil sorceresses castle. Her name is Garnardest. I don't like her though, but she is really pretty", replied Frobuster.  
"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets go!!", said Arnezuel joyfully. They were then friends from that moment on. They are now on their way to Sorceress Garnardest's castle to get what they are looking for. But they have no idea what's in store for them on the way.  
  
CHAPTER III "Oh help! I want my son back! I miss him. Get me out of here!!" cried Arnezuels mother from the dungeon. The dungeon was dark and only one dim light was above her just so he can see a little. There were many rats and cockroaches running around in the puddles of dripping water.  
"How am I supposed to eat? I'm hungry!!! A Snarkle came down with some bread and water. "Are you trying to stare me to death? You think this is going to fill me up?!", screamed the mother.  
"Garnardest told me that this would fill you. If you don't like it the I guess you will have to starve", the Snarkle said sternly.  
" This will have to do", cried the mother. She ate every bit and piece of the food, and then fell asleep dreaming of her precious son.  
  
"She fell asleep Garnardest", said the Snarkle. "Perfect. What did she say when you went down there", the evil sorceress said.  
" She said she missed her son. I didn't see any son when I went to the house". " Well, GO BACK AND CHECK! If he gets away then he might do something that I won't like. Do you understand me! NOW GO BEFORE I BEHEAD YOU!!!!!". ************************************************************************  
  
"Ok off to the castle", said Arnezuel, " I cant wait to get my mother back so everything can go back to normal". "Yeah", said Frobuster, "Well, it's a long journey and we better get moving".  
As they started walking along they heard hooves of horses riding in the wind. It was the Snarkles!!! Arnezuel and Frobuster ran into the closest forest and hid in some bushes. The Snarkles rode past into the village of Kardium where Arnezuel lived.  
The Snarkles came to Arnezuels house and searched the house for him. There was no sign of him anywhere. "We must find that boy before he does anything", said the leader of the Snarkles. "Search everywhere".  
  
They then rode back and heard a noise in some bushes. "Search around we might be able to find the son of that woman we took", said the leader.  
  
"Oh no. They are talking about me", whispered Arnezuel.  
"Be quiet and go somewhere really quick while I distract them", said Frobuster.  
  
The bush wiggled and the Snarkles came over and looked. Out jumped Frobuster.  
"Its just a frog", said one of the snorkels. "Lets go. Keep looking for the boy".  
  
As the snorkels left, Arnezuel and Fro buster crept away deeper into the forest on the search for Arnezuels mother. 


End file.
